Twisted Fate
by Kitten564
Summary: Two kougras washed up on Mystery Island. With no recollection of their previous lives, they are taken in by a chocolate-chip fanatic. Now, it is ten years later, and the wheels of fate have finally begun to turn... Rated T for Lang. and some Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Story for the NT I failed to enter into, then found it was too mature for the g-rated audience. Reviews are encouraged! **

**Oh yeah, My brother and I share this account, so i'll say this ONCE. **

**Crushes to Love (one and two) are Copyrighted to my brother. Twisted Fate is Copyrighted to me. **

**Thank you, and, without futher ado, Your feature fanfiction.**

* * *

Prologue

_I lay on the emerald grass, looking up at the clear blue sky. Just below me, White pearly sand meets the cool sparkling water. The sun bleeds out on the horizon as the temperatures cool on the shores of Mystery Island. The sound of the waves and birds calling overhead soothes me as I relax in my favorite spot. I get up, my black hair cradled by the wind, lining my tan skin. It's too bad that the tranquility of the twilight was interrupted by the high-pitched cries of a child in pain. While climbing down the hill the pleas become ever more demanding. I finally reach to the beach when my eyes caught the sight of a young shadow kougra in tattered clothes bleeding from the head. "Are you ok?" I ask. He only stares at me wide-eyed and continues to call the name now evermore urgent._

"_I can help! Please tell me who you are looking for!" That's what I wanted to say. He collasped before I got the chance to…I rushed over to the injured pet still looking for a similar pet like him. He winced in pain and whispered, "I got to… find SkyFeather." _

"_SkyFeather? Who is she?"_

"_My-My-!" His eyes flew open making me pause. His eyes were- even to this day I can't describe them. They were like and ever-changing rainbow, it seemed like his eyes would stay like that forever. They finally decided to stay pupil-less lavender. They rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. I sat there trying to heal his body when something else caught my eye. My eyes widened with dread when I saw the limp body of a female kougra on the shore._

_I ran- stumbling at first, to reach the girl hoping it wasn't too late. Her fur was a whitish blue underneath all that filth, and her tattered clothes showed the hardships she had at sea. I finally reach her checking for a pulse. Seconds seemed like hours as I tried again and again. Finally I felt a small pulse. Her breathing came in slow shallow breaths. _

"_SkyFeather, wake up! Can you hear me?" I turn her around and gasp. Her paws were a snowy blue and on her cheek was a gray crescent mark. The most striking feature was her stripes. They swirled around and intertwined like vines all over her body. They were a soft pink color and seemed to give off its own glow. She had two tails like the other one and they intertwined like her stripes as if they merged like one._

_Soon enough she began to cough up water. She stared at me with pupil-less sky blue eyes and managed to smile. I stared back wide-eyed as the kougra whispered, "Thank you." She fainted, her breath quickening to its normal speed. I ran back to the other one to see if he woke up. _

"_Hey Mom! What are you doing?" I jerk my head to another kougra not much older than the boy. _

"_Sakura! Run to the Cooking pot and get Jhuidah tell her it's important!" I managed to drag the two half way to the grass when the Island Faerie came. _

"_Yes this one said that-" She stared at the two then back at me. "Here-" She gave me two vials in the shape of a kougra. "They're bound to attract attention and we don't need that. Give them this and they should look normal."_

_It took a while to give them the potion but as soon as they took it the results were instant. Jhuidah sighed and whispered something in ancient faerie tongue. Instantly their wounds were healed and the boy's breath slowed. The island faerie beckoned me and I followed. "Kilanna, there is something that I need to tell you." She explained what was happening and gave me a scroll. " Make sure that neither of them get this scroll till they become of age. I can't keep it for long and it would be best if you had it. Take them and make sure they know nothing of this understand. There will be hard times ahead, I just hope that we are all prepared for it."_

_

* * *

_

As the morning sun shined down on the streets of Mystery Island, most neopets were up and buzzing. The sound of purchase, occasional yelling and the evermore-present sound of the waves seemed like home for LightFlower as she awoke from her sleep. Cold wetness seeped into her sheets and onto her feet. Sitting up she saw her snow anubis, SnowPedal, basking in the warm sun. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly picked her petpet off of the end of her bed. "SnowPedal! You know better than to sleep on my feet! You'll melt in the morning!"

Its reply was a soft yawn and apologetic eyes. LightFlower sighed and put her anubis in its cage. Looking at the clock it showed eight fifty-nine NST. She rolled her eyes and murmured, " Three…two…one." All of a sudden shouting was heard in the hallway. LightFlower ignored it and began brushing her soft golden fur. After a while two girls busted into her room. Flashes of black and pink jumped off of her bed and around the room till the girl in the pink tripped. She was a blue kougra wearing a pink shawl and skirt. The other sister was the total opposite. She was a blue Xweetok with a black jacket with one sleeve ripped off a black twisted rose t-shirt showing her stomach and red booty shorts.

"Gimme back my clothes Sakura!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue and stood up. "How can I when I'm already _wearing_ them?!"  
The Xweetok glared and lunged after her only grabbing her shawl. Sakura tripped again and clawed her way away from her sister. LightFlower ignoring the turmoil placed her snowbrush on her dresser and walked down the hall. She reached a kitchen where her owner, Kilanna was reading the comic section of the neopian times. LightFlower sat down and stared at the back of the newspaper with pupil-less sky-blue eyes. Finally after a few minutes someone spoke. "They're at it again?"

"Yep…"

"What's wrong this time?"

"Sakura stole Naomi's clothes…. again."

"Ah, I see…" Suddenly as soon as the fighting began it stopped. Both sisters walked wearily out of the hallway and slumped in their chairs. Un-phased, Kilanna flipped a page and asked, " Who won?"

Naomi glared across the table towards Sakura and slumped even further.

"Ah, I see…" Sakura slammed her paws on the table and pointed at Naomi triumphantly.

"That means I get to keep them! HA!"

"Whatever… you sprayed pepper spray in my eyes!"

"So?"

" I wear _contacts_!" both Kougra and Xweetok glared at each other in pure hatred. LightFlower giggled and looked at the clock. It was nine fifteen. Her eyes widened in horror and she got up from the table, knocking over her chair. Naomi looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "Your gonna see _him _again?" LightFlower only glanced at her as she picked up the chair.

"I don't even see why you go there everyday! All _he_ does is stay cooped up in his room all day and never comes out. Why, for all we know _he_ could be planning to take over the world!" LightFlower only ignored the comments and rushed down the hallway.

'_I'm in big trouble! h-he said last time if I was late he'd-!'_

LightFlower was hesitant before knocking on the big old oaken door. Everything was silent for a couple of seconds. Soon after the door creaked open a little bit.

"Your late." Came the plain monotone voice.

"I-I know I'm sorry it took s-s-so long. Its just that-!" A powerful paw dragged in LightFlower before she could finish.

The room was dreary and dark; no light penetrated the room even through the tinted windows. A cold chill ran down through her back every time she came to her older brother's room. Her eyes dashed around nervously as her brother was shifting around some of his papers grumbling to himself. LightFlower's eyes locked on the unmade bed and she rushed to fix it. While folding the sheets a spyder jumped out from the covers making LightFlower squeal. Her brother whipped around and the spyder crawled up his arm hissing at her. SnowPedal sat on her owners shoulder hissing back in pure hatred. The spyder was plushie having been sewn together many times to look darigan. LightFlower always hated that petpet, every time you tried to squish it, it would make a maniacal laughing sound from the speaker inside of it. Scared, bright sky-blue orbs shifted from the spyder to meet angry blood red ones. Her brother was wearing an all black jacket that covered his mouth and part of his black pants, like he always does. He was wearing fingerless gloves with a red star surrounded by a circle. He would always wear the same thing everyday so many times that he had spares in his closet, only with different gloves to tell them apart.

LightFlower twitched involuntarily when her brother talked. His voice was a smooth as porcelain but cold and desolate as the top of Terror Mountain itself. "How many times have I told you never to be late?! Never mind… here-." He chucked a scroll at her feet and continued. "I want them all by the end of the month. No less, no more than what is on that piece of paper."

"B-but Sasuke I-" Sasuke glared at her with pure malice.

" Did I say you could ask questions? No, I don't recall that I did. Also its 'Sir' to you not Sasuke, understand?" LightFlower stared at him and bowed.

"Yes, Sir…" That's what LightFlower disliked the most about her brother. He was too quick to be angered and when he is angry his words would cut through you like a knife cuts through butter. She receded towards the door and, in a flash of light from the outside world, quickly darted out the door. Sasuke sighed and sat down on his bed. His spyder crawled into his hand but he didn't pay any attention to it. Finally after a couple seconds of silence he started to pet his spyder and fell back on the bed. "So tomorrows the day huh Darkclaw? Never knew it would come so fast." He smiled to himself maliciously. "They'll never know what hit them." The spyder only snickered and climbed down the bed and out the room.

* * *

Sakura screamed when she heard a maniacal laughter below her feet. She turned around nervously holding out her brush. "W-who's there?!" She stepped backwards and heard it again. "I-I'm w-w-warning you my sister know karate!" Naomi walked out of her room with her petpet. "What are you screaming about now?"

"There's some serial killer inside the house!"

"You mean _him_?"  
"No! Not him! Something else…" a gobbler swung out of the room and flew up with something in its claws.

"You mean this?" Naomi pressed Darkclaw in her hands emitting the maniacal laughter again. Out of nowhere a black paw swipes down on the xweetok's blue one, cradling the tormented spyder. Naomi turned around to face Sasuke and folded her arms. "Well…look what we have here! It's Mr. Count Von Roo himself, came out here to claim another victim, or is LightFlower your only servant?" Sasuke only glared and growled back at her. A chill swept down Naomi's tail, she always hated those red eyes of his you'd never know whether he's staring at you or not. Sasuke only brushed his fur back with his hand. He smiled and walked toward her until there was nothing but a few inches between them. "Peh, you wish I was Count Von Roo…"He smiled even more so that his pure white fangs showed. "He isn't near as evil as I am…." With that he walked past the both of them and into the kitchen. Sakura stared at the both of them with wide eyes.

'_S-scary…'_ she thought. Naomi only narrowed her eyes and walked back into her room.

Closing the door Naomi slumped to the ground and hugged her gobbler tight. "No Name… I have a bad feeling about tomorrow…he _never_ comes out of his room during the day unless something bad is gonna happen… I just wished what he's gonna do…" she gulped loudly and continued. "Hopefully its not like last time…. hopefully…"

_End Fate one…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Initiate Fate two…**

_It was All Hallows Eve, or Halloween as others used to call it. Me, I like to call it by its real name. Looking in the mirror I only needed one more item to finish my costume. I unwrapped the towel and smiled at the results. My fur was now red and black to match the keyboard player form my favorite band, Twisted roses. I walked outside with No Name trailing behind, and stopped dead in my tracks. "Hey! Are you guys ready yet?" Every All Hallows Eve Sakura always convinces LightFlower to dress up like her but this year was the worst of them all. Both of them were wearing sparkling faerie dresses that Kilanna bought yesterday to give to some of the homeless converted pets. "What the hell are you guys wearing?"_

_"Just the latest dress for Halloween!"_

_"Um…first of all its All Hallows Eve, secondly you're supposed to be scary!"_

_"I think that ship has already sailed." I was wearing a Goth, plaid mini-skirt, red midriff with the twisted rose insignia and big black army boots. I glared and her and retorted, "Its called being an individual something that you would never know!" Walking towards them, I grabbed LightFlower's hand and dragged her to my room._

_"Err, Naomi…isn't Sakura not gonna like—"_

_"Exactly! If she doesn't like it on All Hallows Eve then it a good costume!"_

_I pulled LightFlower out of the dress and began my work._

_After a few minutes of snipping, dyeing, and altering the costume was complete. "So you like it?" LightFlower was no longer a frilly, preppy drone. Her dress was now gray and I had attached fake wings from the feathers of my pillow. _

"_Um…what am I exactly?"_

"_A grey faerie DUH! You're always moping around the house like one so it's perfect for you!"_

"_Hey you guys if you stay in there any longer I'll—what in Fyora's name did she do to you?!" _

"_I made her an individual deal with it! Now where is Sasuke? Is Mr. Gloom-and-Doom ever gonna come out of his room?"_

"_Uh…Sasuke already left…he said that we were taking to long…" LightFlower mused._

"_Well that's odd of him he never comes out of his room." Sakura added. I only shrugged and continued my way out the door. Little did I know I should have stayed at home that night._

* * *

"_Man! Look at all this candy!" I raised my fist in the air dramatically. "Tonight we feast like warriors after a well fought battle!" Sakura raised her fist as well._

"_Huzzah!"_

"_H-hooray?" _

"_Aw come-on LightFlower you got to be more enthusiastic than that! Like thi--whoa…" The three of us stopped in front of a molded house. The windows were cracked in various ways, the shutters were broken and many of them were gone. The paint was a sickly grayish green color with hints of black showing it had been though a terrible fire. Me being the fearless xweetok that I am rushed up towards the door before Sakura could stop me. "Naomi lets go back…its kind of creepy here and it's getting late."_

"_Ha! You'd think I let this chance go by without investigating? I've been through this entire island and I've never seen this house so I'm gonna look at it!"_

"_N-Naomi, Sakura is right can we leave?" LightFlower whimpered. Seeing the discomfort in her eyes I sighed._

"_Listen you guys go ahead here—." I threw my bag of candy towards them._

"_Take my bag and go home but I'm not letting this chance go by!" I ran off into the house before I could hear any more protests. The inside wasn't as bad as the outside only that it was partly singed in places. I looked around with wide blue eyes in curiosity. There were many paintings of what seemed to be Brightvale leaders who tried to rule Mystery Island. I continued walking up the stairs when I stopped dead in my tracks. Two things were the cause of my sudden fear. One was the voices from down the hall— the various arrays of weaponry and concoctions; all signed with my brother's insignia. I started to step back, forgetting about how old the house was and how the floors creaked. The voices stopped and I was now surrounded by three dark faeries. _

"_Well, look what we have here? An unsuspecting neopet to land in our home?" the first one cackled. Her hair was in two pigtails and she had a black and blue mini skirt, sleeveless midriff and black army boots._

"_I say we turn her into a garrl! A mutant one with big black teeth." the second one replied. She had her hair in a curly ponytail shoulder length and was wearing a long striped black and blue dress._

"_Or maybe we can rip her limbs off and throw them to the corners of neopia?" the last one sneered. She had straight black hair and was wearing a big black jacket, underneath was what looked to be a blue bathing suit with two intertwining belts. All three had two sets of wings unlike other dark faeries._

_The three of them laughed maliciously as they gathered closer together. All I could do was sit on the ground wishing that I had never went into this forsaken place. _

_Just when I thought I was a goner, I heard an icy voice form down the hall._

"_Malice, Spite, Vanity, what the hell are you doing?" the voice sounded as if it had no concern for what they were doing at all, but the dark faerie sisters were unaware of that. The three broke from their circle and bowed to the speaker. I only sat there wide-eyed as my own brother was commanding one of the most fearsome groups in all neopia. _

_Sasuke only ignored me and stared at the sisters. "I asked a question and I want an answer. What do you think your doing?" The one with the ponytail was the one to answer._

"_W-we were just doing what you told us to. You said that if there was anyone else in here we were to get rid of him or her. We didn't me—."_

"_I _also _said if there was anyone that I knew that I was to take care of it _not _the three of you!" I recognize that voice from anywhere, he was angry and the three were going to feel his wrath. I felt a little lighthearted as he continued to scold them._

"_You almost deliberately disobeyed my orders. If she were to die then and I came home without her there is going to be suspicion and my plans will be ruined." That's when my heart sank. He didn't care about me, why if I were a stranger I wouldn't even be here right now! My heart chilled even more when his icy words were directed at me. "As for you… your going to return home and never speak of this ever again." I tried to run away as he strode towards but it felt as if my feet were blocks of ice. "or there will be severe consequences understood?"_

"_Y-yes…Sasuke…"_

"_Yes _who?"

"_Yes Sir!"_

"_Good. Now leave before I change my mind."_

* * *

Naomi shook her head from the displeasing thought and jumped up. "There's no way in Brightvale I'm gonna let my brother do something like that again! And LightFlower will definitely not be a part of his conspiracys any longer! Not while I'm alive!" She walked out for the room and stomped into the kitchen where her owner sat eating cookies. "Yo, Kilanna, where's is _he?"_ Kilanna didn't look away from the cookie that she was eating but replied, "I mink he's in teh ofver mroom."

"Thanks, and next time swallow before you speak."

" 'orry." Naomi stepped into the room where her brother was watching reruns of some award show. "Hey you!"

Sasuke kept flipping through the channels, and ignored his little sister. Annoyed, she swiped the remote from him and turned off the TV. "We need to talk." He sighed and walked up to the TV and turned it back on. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"So?" Naomi groaned and turned off the TV. "That _means_ you answer back." Sasuke turned on back the TV and click on the buttons to find a suitable channel. Darkclaw scuttled along the carpet and along his arm.

"Say Darkclaw, did mother ever teach us that rule?" Darkclaw hissed and Naomi and crept up closer to his master. "I thought so."

By now Naomi was visibly and internally irritated. She clicked off the TV, and walked up to her brother. "Fine then, don't talk back, and just listen. I don't know what your up to, but I swear to you, Kilanna won't allow it." Sasuke only narrowed his eyes as she continued. "I don't like that you're treating _our sister_ like _your slave_. She won't be a pawn to you plans anymore!"

"Oh really and what are you—"

"_You_ didn't let me f_inish._ Or do you suddenly remember that rule about talking back? You'd better stop what you're doing or else I'll—" she was cut off by her brother's chuckle. "You'll do _what?_ We both know who's stronger here, and who said I needed that idiot's permission to do anything? And plus I can do whatever I want with _my sister. _So she can be my pawn if I want her to be." He stood up and looked down at Naomi threateningly. He towered over her a good five inches and with his hoodie over his head, it added to his intimidation.

"So don't even think of getting in my way. Otherwise there will be severe consequences. Understood?" Naomi flinched at the familiar words of the past that echoed in the room. It felt as if her strength and independence were sucked away by his ominous figure. Naomi gulped loudly and stepped back, colliding into the TV. Sasuke smirked, satisfied with his work, and turned to leave. "Oh yeah, by the way. If you really are foolish enough to challenge me and find out what I'm doing, go and find LightFlower." She got up shakily and whispered, "W-what did you do to her?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He feigned an obviously fake hurt expression and gasped. "What did _I _do? Why, I'd never do anything to harm my little sister! I'm not that heartless!" his wounded disposition slowly changed to his sadistic, arrogant look and laughed. Naomi stared at him as he glided out of the room, and let go of the breath she forgot she was holding. Why is it that every time she means to confront her brother she always is pushed back into the wall by his evil?

"Well," Naomi brushed off her pants and sighed shakily, "Might as well find her, geez where is she anyhow?"

* * *

The sun was already setting on the island, warms red rays straining across the marketplace. LightFlower, weighed down by the items her brother had requested, staggered across the busy streets, ignoring the pitying stares, "Great Fyora above, just what the heck is my older brother doing this time? He's always up to something, and when I get the nerve to ask…" she shuddered then readjusted her packages. Reaching down, she took out the scroll her brother gave to her. "Alright, drool of Dribblet—" she pulled out from her utility belt a sticky container containing a translucent substance. "Check, wings of Blorpulous—" she eyed another bottle stuffed with green and gray wings. "Check, ears of Grobrin, essence of Goople, and Intesteen juice." She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the third item. She continued down the list until almost all 65 knickknacks and items had been 'checked'. "Now then last on the list is—pfft what? The heck?" she looked at the last item. It was nothing but symbols and ancient Geraptiku numbers etched into the script with a pencil, followed by a long arrow pointing to the end of the page. She shrugged and turned it over. The other side, which she failed to realize, was filled halfway through with thorough directions written by hand. LightFlower sighed and began to read:

_To my Incompetent sibling, _

_You probably didn't even bother to check the back first didn't you. If you did you probably would have saved yourself a lot of neopoints. Well, you aren't the brightest kougra in the world so I didn't expect you too. Anyways, the last ingredient is, by far, the most important of them all. If you can_'_t find it, don't bother even buying the other stuff._

LightFlower scoffed and whispered, "w-what? 'Don't bother even buying the other stuff'?! These ingredients cost me over fifty thousand NP!" she shook her head to clear her mind. Those thoughts weren't worth her trouble now, it's not like she could even do anything now. She continued to read:

_It's your own fault for not thinking ahead, so don't blame me. But I'm getting off topic, so I'll tell you what to do to obtain the last item._

_the last ingredient from the scroll and burn the rest of it. Make sure nothing is left of the original scroll. If I find you didn't retrieve all that was on the script or it wasn't burned properly, well, you know what will happen. _

_  
_She shuddered involuntarily.

_what's left of the scroll and head into a store, any store and show it to the store clerk. He/she will give you a password, and you will reply with your own. He/she will say, "Sophie are you done with the potion?" You will reply, "No Bruno, I only need a hour and 5 minutes more." That is the initiation password. If they reply with, "Ok I can wait that long." Then that means the item is ready and you take it. Don't worry about concealing it, no other neopet will suspect it for another scroll.  
_  
"Another scroll? Conceal it? What is going on here?" she whispered to herself.

_However, if the clerk says, " I'll come back later with Christina, she wants one too." then the item isn't there. Don't worry; the item should be here within this month. _

_3. After obtaining the scroll sneak in through the garden. Yours not mine. I'll be in there and you give me the scroll. The ingredients you can just put in my room after the exchange. Remember, you are to get that scroll, and there will be dire consequences if you fail. I have many ways of making you suffer, you and I know that very well._

LightFlower let out a wavering sigh. At the bottom of the note it was his signature seal; two black swords ripping through what looked to be Fyora's wings. She shook her head; her brother made no sense to her whatsoever. Blinking away the confusion she walked to the nearest store. Before entering however, she did as told and burned the scroll. Whatever punishment her brother had in store for her wasn't worth failing to destroy a piece of paper. After scattering the ashes, the yellow kougra walked into the first of many stores she had entered into that day. "Err uh hello?" she squeaked. A huge purple Grarrl lumbered into the small room. His white t-shirt was ripped in places besides the scales on his back. His pants were also ripped and tattered. Yellow slitted orbs gleamed into sky-blue ones. "What is it? Can't you see we're closed?" She shifted uncomfortably underneath the intimidating neopet's gaze and pulled out a piece of paper. "I-I'm looking for this." The Grarrl narrowed his eyes even further as he leaned in to read the words. "What?" He leaned back, looking at her menacingly. "Don't joke around kid. Get out of my store before I call the cops."

"But are you sure you don't have—"

"Have what? That's nothing but a bunch of gibberish! No get out before I throw ya out!" he bellowed. She scuttled out of the stuffy store grabbing the piece of paper.

"Well, that was scary." she murmured to herself. She stopped walking and pondered. Now that she thought about it, her brother never told her _which _store to go into. She sighed and looked up. The sun was now half way deep into the water. Many people were walking home, and the ugly side of Mystery Island began to show up. A couple of Shoyrus were huddled in a corner, keeping warm off the fire she made not five minutes ago. Walking away, she decided to go home. It wasn't worth staying outside at night during the summer. The land of mystery belong to the tourists at night, and she didn't want to be bothered by their, what her owner would call, "n00bness". Defeated, she slumped her head down and trudged along the darkening street.

_End fate two..._

* * *

_**Finishing Notes.**_

_**Can't believe finished this~! At um..geez, 1:00 AM! Well I'm glad it's done. Now I have to type the next chapter tomorrow! Yeah this is a 'new' series. And when I mean new I mean: "I've had this story in my archive fore about 5 years and never published it." Yup yup.** _

* * *


End file.
